


do you think anyone's listening?

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Anthropology, Bath Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gentle femdom, Injury, Marijuana, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed, Shotgunning, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, apology weed, gfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: In every world, every universe, every lifetime- he would love her.A collection of tumblr prompts; ratings listed if not E/Mish





	1. A kiss in someone else’s bed (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kiss prompt! #11. A kiss in someone else’s bed" from thestarbirdfromtheashes

“Take the bed,” Han waved Jyn off, giving her a knowing smile.

“It's fine,” she hummed, not paying attention to him as she closed her eyes and rested her head back against duristeel.

“Erso,” he huffed. She looked up at him again, one eye open in annoyance. “Take the kriffing bed.” He let out a huff. “Your boyfriend's already probably asleep,” he mumbled under his breath. 

“He is  _ not _ -”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, kid,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes. Jyn huffed, pushing herself up off of the floor of the cockpit. “Don't make any little spies in my bed.”

“Nerfherder,” Jyn grumbled, walking off towards Han’s room on the ship.

“Heard it before.”

“ _ Bite me. _ ”

She listened to Han laugh as she opened the door to his room, quickly and quietly slipping inside before the door slipped shut. She pulled off her boots and her trousers, shedding her vest before she was finally standing in nothing but a thin shirt. She tugged off her breast band before finally crawling into the bed.

“Jyn?” Cassian muttered sleepily, humming contently when she inched closer.

“Go back to sleep,” she breathed, wrapping an arm around his waist.

He hummed again, nodding his head as his limbs tangled with hers. “How’s your head?” Cassian asked as she threaded her fingers through his, his voice soft. She’d gotten knocked down by an ass of a ‘trooper while running after him.

“I'm fine,” she hummed, slowly threading her fingers through his hair as he rested his head on her breast. “You need to sleep.”

“I slept enough,” he countered, biting back a yawn.

Jyn sighed, lightly tapping his chin. He lifted his head, looking up at her with furrowed brows. She gave him a small smile, leaning up to press her lips to his in a gentle kiss. He blushed when she pulled back, biting his bottom lip as she smiled up at him. “You want to stop being stubborn now?”

He chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought. “One more and I will.”

Jyn huffed out a laugh, rolling her eyes. She wrapped her free arm around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. He smiled against her lips, one hand fisting in the fabric of her shirt as he leaned into her. She lightly tugged as his hair after a moment, smiling when he finally pulled back. She sighed, beaming up at him. “ _ Now _ will you sleep?”

He sighed, nodding his head. “I'm content now.”

Jyn rolled her eyes, smile never fading. “ _ Sleep _ .”

“Yes, Jyn,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to the underside of her jaw and the dip of her collar bone. His head settled back on her chest and he sighed. “Goodnight, mi vida.”

“Sleep well, Cass,” she sighed, pressing a kiss to his forehead


	2. bath sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted on tumblr by gussieshouldntdrink's request

She muttered something unintelligible, gripping the edge of the tub for dear life, no longer concerned with whatever she was reaching for.

“What was that?” Cassian asked, his voice teasing. She felt his hand on her hip, steadying her. He was teasing- always teasing -and Jyn would absolutely be upset if his hands didn't feel so good. He tugged her into his lap, spreading her legs to either side of his.

“Cassian,” she chuckled, about to turn to him when she felt his fingers on her clit again. She slowly melted back into him, her body flush against his, as he traced lazy circles. Her skin grew hotter, her face flushed, and her head felt a little lighter as he continued. She felt his lips on her neck and his free hand reaching up to tease her nipples. “Keep going,” she breathed, reaching up to tangle a hand in his hair.

He chuckled behind her, nipping at the crook of her neck, her back arching into his hand. “Do you want to come, mi vida?” She nodded with a breathy whine. He pressed harder against her clit, making her cry out. “Come on,” he purred in her ear, lightly nipping at her earlobe. “You're almost there,” he continued, pressing kisses down the side of her jaw. 

“ _ Cassian _ ,” she gasped, hooking one leg around his. “Please,” she breathed, rocking her hips against his.

He chuckled, his hand at her breast sliding down to wrap around her waist. She whined, biting her bottom lip as she attempted to roll herself against his hand. “Not yet, Jyn,” he breathed. “Just my hand for now.”

“But I want you inside me,” she moaned.

“Later,” he promised, finally pushing her over the edge. She let out a groan, tugging at his hair as she arched into his hands. He slowly worked her down, pulling back before she became too oversensitive. He gently untangled her limbs from his, moving her so she her head was on his chest and one arm was wrapped around him. He slowly traced his fingertips along one of her thighs. Jyn curled closer, tucking her face into the crook of his neck. “Good?”

She nodded lazily, chuckling when his hands began to wander again. “What about,” she began, voice coming out in soft pants as she took his hand in hers. “We finish up here and then we go to bed?”

“But I'm impatient,” he countered, holding her tightly. 

“Yes, but there's less of a chance of slipping in bed,” she smiled, leaning up to kiss the underside of his chin.

“Dangerous is fun.”

Jyn laughed, pushing herself away from him. “You're insufferable.”

“You love me,” he grinned.

“Yeah, whatever,” Jyn huffed with a smile, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his lips.


	3. time apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted on tumblr at oh-nostalgiaa's request

They'd been apart for three weeks- not that three weeks was a lot, but when she was all he could think about, it was almost an eternity.

The two of them had been assigned to a mission on some remote and densely wooded planet and they somehow managed to get there a day early. 

She was panting in his lap, her hips dragging against his in a steady back and forth as she gripped his hair tightly with one hand. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder to pull him closer, letting out a quiet moan when he slowly kissed up her neck. “We should survey-” Her breath caught when he pulled her against him as he thrust into her hard. “Force,” she gasped. Her nails dug into his scalp, drawing a moan from his lips.

“Normally, that's my line,” he breathed, thrusting into her again.

She gasped before she laughed, pulling his head back from her neck to drag his mouth to hers. “You're becoming reckless, captain.”

He hummed, smiling when she pulled away, her head thrown back in a moan. He reached between them to slowly thumb at her clit. She let out a noise as if she'd been burned, but looked down at him with such fire in her eyes. “Look at you go,” he smirked, repeating the motion, looking down to see her thighs shaking as she continued to roll her hips. “How long’s it been?” He looked back up at her through her lashes.

“I got off last night,” she stammered, her knees squeezing his hips. She didn't look at him when she said it, instead choosing to rest her forehead on his shoulder.

“It wasn't enough, was it?” He couldn't help but grin when he heard her growl, turning her head to slowly kiss up his neck. He gasped when she bit the column of his throat.

“Don't be a brat,” she rolled her hips in a slow circle that had them both keening. She bit the space below his ear that always made him moan loudly. He felt her smile against his skin. She leaned up to whisper in his ear. “You remember what happens when you're being a brat.”

He swallowed hard, nodding his head.

“What happens, mi alma?”

He bit his bottom lip. “I get punished.”

“Good boy,” she purred. “Are you going to be good for me then?” He nodded quickly, earning a rough roll of her hips. She resumed her exploration of his neck, grinning when his thrusts grew sloppy. “Are you close?” He nodded. “Do you want to come?”

“Please,” he gasped, holding her tightly. She leaned back with a grin on her lips. He watched as her smile softened, her hands coming up to cup his cheeks as she leaned in to kiss him again.

“ _ Come for me _ ,” she breathed against his lips, smiling as he came undone.


	4. hoth cuddles (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "something cuddly and warm"

“I didn't know that anything colder than Hoth existed,” Cassian breathed through gritted teeth. Jyn chuckled, putting her datapad down. She curled up on her side, watching as he shuffled around the room. “One ice planet to the next,” he huffed, pulling his gloves off with his teeth. He let them fall to the ground as he unzipped his jacket and kicked off his boots. “What'd I do to piss off Mothma?” He pondered rhetorically, tugging off the insulated pants he wore.

“You get so grumbly when you're cold,” Jyn pointed out, smiling softly at him. She let out a sigh, tugging the blankets tighter around her.

“You always say that,” he frowned, pulling his sweater off. He ran a hand through his hair to fight off any static from his sweater, letting it fall to the ground as well.

“That's because it's true,” she hummed, holding out a hand when he'd stripped down to a thin shirt and a pair of sleep pants he'd worn under his clothes. “Come here,” she coaxed, smiling when he took her hand as he crawled under the covers. He moved as close as he could, seeking out her ever present warmth. She let out a noise of surprise when he slipped his hands under her shirt but didn't pull away. He let out a sigh as her flesh burned warmth into his fingers. “Kriff, you're  _ freezing _ ,” she huffed, tangling her limbs with his.

“I'm always cold,” he grumbled, pressing his nose to the column of her throat.

She chuckled, letting out a hum in agreement as she held him tight. “Yeah, you are,” she agreed. He curled closer, letting out a content sigh when she pulled the sheets tighter around him. “Did the mission go well?”

“Yes,” he muttered, voice muffled by her soft skin. 

“That's good-” She sounded the slightest bit excited, making him smile for the first time in days. “Maybe you'll get to go somewhere warmer next time.”

His heart swelled at how hard she was trying. “Maybe,” he hummed, letting out a yawn. One of her hands slipped out from under the covers, slowly threading through his hair. “What about Lah’mu?”

“What about Lah’mu?” She asked, confusion evident in her voice.

“Was it warm there?”

He pulled back from where he was hiding his face, looking up at her. She smiled softly, looking down at him. “It was warm,” she confirmed. “The sun wasn't always there to warn you, but even when it was cold, it was only a coastal chill.” She was quite for a moment, biting her bottom lip as she smiled down at him, already knowing what her wanted to ask. “Why?”

“Maybe we could go there,” he sighed. “One day...after all of this.”

“Maybe,” Jyn hummed, leaning down to press her lips to his forehead, the motion so soft his eyes slipped closed. “After all of this.” She brushed a lock of hair from his eyes, her fingers sliding down his face until she could cup his cheek. “Try to sleep, Cassian,” she breathed, giving him another gentle smile. 

He nodded, allowing her to pull him close again, every part of him intertwined with her. “Promise me you'll do the same?” He asked, his voice muffled once again. She nodded, granting him enough piece of mind to allow sleep to pull his tired mind under. 

He'd deal with the cold later.

For now, Jyn would keep him warm.


	5. Cassian's sick and Jyn takes care of him (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "he latest cuddle one was my favorite :) Along those lines, if you are up for it, can I request cuddles with sick!cassian??" for cats-and-metersticks ((TinCanTelephone))

“Cass?” Jyn breathed, slowly trailing her fingers along his hairline. Her whimpered, eyes still closed as he leaned into her touch, her fingers warm against his cold and clammy skin. “I have your medicine.”

“When did you leave?” He asked, slowly blinking her into focus.

She chuckled, opening a can of ginger ale before setting it on his nightstand. “Left maybe half an hour ago,” she sighed, clearing her throat as she sat back on her heels.

He watched as she pulled out a bottle of medicine, ripping off the plastic before taking off the little measuring cup and setting it down next to his ginger ale. “No,” he whined when he saw the label, pulling the blankets up to cover his mouth and nose.

“ _No_ isn't an option,” Jyn sighed, measuring the viscous green syrup into the little plastic cup. She recapped the bottle and turned to him, smiling when she saw him. “Don’t be such a baby,” she poked him through the blankets. “Drink your medicine.” He shook his head while she crossed her arms over her chest. “Drink it or I'm not cuddling with you.”

Cassian pulled the covers down. “But-” He pursed his lips when she held the medicine out to him. He sighed after a tense moment of silence, pushing himself up on an elbow to take the cup from her. “Mean,” he grumbled, though they both knew it was a cheap insult. He took the medicine cup from her and tilted his head back, his face scrunching up at its awful taste.

“I want you to get _better_ ,” she countered, taking the empty cup from him. She handed him the ginger ale, easily pacifying him.

He took a large sip before setting the can down again. “So you say,” Cassian sighed, closing his eyes as he settled back under the covers. He listened as Jyn gathered whatever trash was on the ground and got to her feet.

“Well, I do have a surprise if you stop fighting me about your medicine,” she hummed. He glanced up at her with a brow raised. She reached into the plastic bag she got from the drugstore and pulled out a DVD case- of all things.

“What is that?” Cassian asked, looking from the case to her face.

“Remember how bad our first date was?”

“Have I ever told you you're not the best at the _making a person feel better_ thing?” Cassian asked, though he was on the verge of smiling.

Jyn rolled her eyes as she walked towards the television. “Do you remember the movie we watched when we got back to my apartment after finally accepting that the restaurant lost our reservation and everywhere else seemed to be full?”

He paused, biting his lower lip as he thought. “It was some cheesy mid-90s movie, right? Sandra Bullock was the lead?”

Jyn nodded as she turned on the DVD player and started the movie. She walked back over to the bed and quickly changed out of her jeans before crawling under the covers.

He turned to face her, smiling when she pulled him close. He rested his head on her shoulder, watching the superbly out of date previews begin to play. “Isn't this on Netflix?” He yawned, wrapping an arm around her.

“Probably,” she hummed in agreement, slowly brushing her fingers through his hair. He nodded, letting his eyes slip shut. “You going to fall asleep?”

“Most likely,” Cassian nodded, not even bothering to try to convince either of them otherwise.

“Okay.”

“I appreciate the gesture,” he said softly, leaning up to press a kiss to her throat.

“I know,” she breathed, chortling when he lightly squeezed her side. She pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. “Don't try to stay up. Sleep’s better for you anyway.” Cassian nodded, listening as she movie started.

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes, the credits were rolling and Jyn was sleeping soundly below him. He smiled sleepily, tightening his hold on her as he let himself sleep again.


	6. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another one for gussieshouldntdrink on tumblr

“Please,” Jyn begged, arching into Cassian's hands. He'd tied her down and blindfolded her, seemingly spending his time getting back at her for any ounce of teasing she'd  _ ever _ doled out. He’d touched every inch of her- except for where she wanted him most.

He pulled his hands back from her breasts, tugging a whine from her lips. “I told you begging wasn't going to work,” he hummed, slowly running his hands up and down her inner thighs.

She whimpered, her hands curling into fists above her head. “Cass it's been  _ hours _ ,” she said, trying to earn an ounce of sympathy.

“Only one.”

She could feel his smugness even  _ with _ the blindfold over her eyes. “You're terrible.”

“Oh, you've been  _ much _ meaner,” he breathed, slowly trailing one finger down where she was dripping wet for him. “Do you remember the time you edged me for  _ two hours straight  _ before letting me come?”

Jyn blushed, biting her bottom lip. “That was different.”

“Really?” Cassian asked, easing his teasing of her back to a slow crawl. She whimpered again, beyond holding back any noise. “How so?”

Jyn swallowed hard, knowing that however she chose to answer him, she was going to be stuck with no sign of orgasm in sight for at least another hour. “I don't know,” she finally admitted, gasping when Cassian- surprisingly -sped up his finger, slowly adding another to his teasing. She gasped, back arching off of the bed.

“How badly do you want to come?” Cassian asked, echoing a sentence she'd said to him so many times before.

“Terribly,” she whined. “So badly, Cassian,  _ please _ -”

He shushed her, leaning down to kiss her lips. She moaned into his mouth, raising her head off of the pillow as she desperately tried to persuade him. She gasped when he slipped his fingers inside her, her head falling back as they curled. “Cassian,” she gasped, grinding against his hand.

His thumb grazed her clit, making her moan loudly. “I think I like you like this,” he breathed, his smiling lips trailing down her throat. He continued to movement of his fingers, never letting up or slowing down. “Cass,” she gasped, thighs shaking violently. “Oh god,” she breathed, arching into his touch. “I'm going to-” The words died in her throat when he quickly withdrew his fingers. “What the-”

“Not yet, mi vida,” he said, voice gentle as he kissed up the column of her throat. He bit her earlobe before his lips brushed the shell of her ear. “We have all night before I make you do that.”

“But-”

“Be patient,” he said, echoing her usual teasing. “There’s no need to rush things.”


	7. champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another one for ta-dala on tumblr

Jyn loved champagne. She liked the fanciness of it all, the association with ball gowns and lavish parties, and even though she was never much for fancy events, she loved it.

Cassian however loved how much looser Jyn got when she drank champagne. She had no qualms pulling him into their bedroom and shoving him on his knees.

“I love our anniversary,” she hummed, making herself comfortable on the edge of the mattress.

“You just love the champagne,” he grinned, pulling his dress shirt from his shoulders. The restaurant they went too sent them home with the remainder of their bottle- which wasn't much, though they were nowhere near drunk to begin with -and they'd nearly finished it on the walk home.

“That's not true,” she gasped, leaning up on her elbows. He cocked a brow, making her grin. “I love the anniversary sex, too.”

He laughed, learning forward to press gentle kisses to the soft skin of her stomach. She squirmed slightly, always a little ticklish there when she was tipsy. “You are a menace.”

“Nah,” she waved off, gently resting her palm on the back of his head. “You love me.”

“I do,” he hummed, slowly kissing his way down to the waistband of her panties. He looked up at her as he ran the tip of his tongue along an inch or so of the hem. She bit her lip, wiggling her hips to urge him on. “You're impatient-” He hooked his thumbs in either end. “Demanding-” He tugged downward, smiling when she whimpered. “And absolutely unreasonable at times-” She smiled down at him, rolling her eyes even though he knew she would never deny what he'd said. “But I love you more than anyone else.”

Jyn hummed happily, laying down when he dropped her panties to the floor. “I love you, too,” she admitted, cocking her head to look down at him. “Cassian?” She asked after a moment. He rested his chin on the base of her stomach, brows raised. She bit her lip for a moment. “Can you speed up a little?” He felt his eyes go a hair wider. “I want you to fuck me after this.”

He grinned, leaning down to press an open-mouthed kiss to the space just below her navel. “Anything you like, mi vida.” She grinned, lightly pushing his head downward. He slowly kissed his way down her stomach, peppering kisses over both of her hips- despite her whining -until he  _ finally _ licked a slow stripe up when she was wet and waiting for him. She gasped, back arching as she bit her lip.

“I love you,” she breathed, tightening her hold on his hair. “You're methodical with everything-” He carefully pushed two fingers into her, smirking when she groaned. “You're so good at everything, it's borderline  _ annoying _ -” He smirked, lightly sucking at her clit before swirling his tongue. “And you do  _ that _ -” He curled his fingers, making her hips jump. “You're perfect,” she groaned.

“Stop,” he huffed against her skin.

“And I know you won't lift your head because you're blushing right now,” she hummed, looking down at him with a grin.

“Menace,” he huffed, leaning over to nip at her thigh.


	8. Cassian passes out on a mission (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, so here's the set up. RebelCaptain mission fic where Cassian gets sick and Jyn suddenly has to take the reins… GO" for cats-and-metersticks (TinCanTelephone)

“Cassian!” His name reverberated around the inside of his skull, making his head hurt. He slowly forced himself to blink the world into focus, his brows furrowing as he looked up, an echoed version of Jyn hovering over him. “You're a son of a bantha, ya known that?” She huffed angrily, rolling her eyes.

“What?” He stammered, blinking her into focus. He tried to push himself up on his elbows, earning her palm pressed lightly to the centre of his chest, holding him down. She looked worried.

“What's your name?” She asked suddenly, making him pause.

“What?” Cassian repeated, brows furrowing.

“You hit your head,” she frowned, her shoulders dropping as he solely pushed her hands away as he sat up. 

Cassian sighed, reaching up to brush his thumb along the corner of her lips, making her relax slightly. He swallowed, letting out a breath before he spoke. “My name is Captain Cassian Andor,” he began, watching her let out a breath. “I'm fighting with the Alliance to Restore the Republic. I lead Rogue One squadron, and you, Sergeant Jyn Erso-” He smiled at her, lightly pinching her cheek, something that never failed to make her calm. “Fighting under the same group, are my second in command on paper, even though, in reality, you are my partner.”

Jyn sighed, looking from one eye to the other in order to determine if he was well enough to continue. “You passed out,” she whispered after a moment of quiet. Her eyes pinched shut when they heard footsteps coming towards the small supply closet they were hiding in. She let out a breath, looking up at him with worried eyes when the footsteps passed.

“I understand why you're upset,” he began, picking each of his words carefully. “But I'm okay,” he promised, though they both knew he couldn't promise her anything while they still lay hidden in the middle of an imperial facility. His hand fell from her cheek to her hands folded in his lap.

Her gaze followed his hand, as if she couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. “ _ You passed out, _ ” she repeated, gritting her teeth as she paused. “Cassian, you can't scare me like that,” her voice cracked when she said his name. She looked up at him, her eyes red and brimming with tears.

He frowned, turning until his body was facing hers. He took her hand in his and squeezed. “I'm fine,” he promised again, no less genuine than before. “I know myself well enough to know if I can continue on a mission or not.” He reached down with his free hand to grip both of her hands in his own. “I would never put another agent- let alone  _ you _ , mi vida -at risk of injury, you know that.”

Jyn swallowed hard. “Fine,” she hummed, nodding her head curtly. She stood quickly, helping him to his feet. She gazed up at him with a stern look on her face, vaguely reminiscent of her expression in the war room, determined and willing to fight anyone. “If I get even  _ slightly _ uncomfortable with how you're looking we're abandoning ship and getting you to a hospital.” He opened his mouth to speak, but froze when she cut him off. “And  _ I _ am in charge,” she said firmly. “Do I make myself clear?”

Cassian smiled, nodding his head slowly. “Yes, ma'am,” he agreed, shifting to stand as if he were speaking to one of his superiors.

He didn't miss the twitch of her lips as she have him another once over. “Good,” she breathed, nodding her head once.


	9. "tongue tied/first kiss" (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For the drabble prompts... I can't chooooooooose but... maybe 6 (tongue-tied) and 14 (first kiss)?" requested by the lovely thereigning-lorelai

“Are you blushing?” Jyn grinned, her face inches from his.

“No,” he lied, feeling his face grow hotter.

She chortled, her smile growing wider. “You’re a mess,” she teased, pushing up on an elbow, her temple balanced against her palm. Her fingers threaded through her hair and he had to fight the urge to reach up and run his fingers through it. She'd let it down for once and it was just long enough to tickle his cheeks. 

“I know,” he breathed, nodding his head. He reached up to tangle a lock of hair around his finger, smiling when she chortled. He looked at her lips, wondering what they'd taste like against his, but still too timid to lean forward.

“Cassian?”

He hummed, his gaze flicking to hers.

She gave him a soft smile. “Can I kiss you?”

“ _ Here? _ ” He asked, eyes wide. She'd tripped on something when she'd entered and knocked into him, sending them both toppling over- he prayed she tripped on a pair of pants, but he was almost completely sure it was a pair of boxers he'd thrown out of his dresser as he was frantically searching for a shirt that was absolutely  _ not _ relevant any longer. 

“I mean I can take you out on a date first, if you want,” she laughed, her hand shifting from her hair to cup his cheek when he chuckled. She teased the edge of his lips with her thumb, his eyes slipping shut at her featherlight touches. Jyn was a softie- despite what she wanted everyone else to think -and her gentle moments could easily make him a puddle, especially when she pressed against him.

He hoped he looked composed to her, despite how much he was unravelling on the inside.

Though he knew she could see right through him.

“A date would be nice,” he breathed, swallowing hard. He pushed up on his elbow, his face almost touching hers, their breath mingling.

“We'll get coffee,” she agreed, her forehead falling to his. Her nose brushed his cheek, his breath caught in his throat.

“Coffee is good,” he nodded when he finally found his voice. “We could go to that café on 6th,” he stammered. “Or there’s a Starbucks- what about-”

“Cassian?”

He blushed, biting his tongue to stop his blabbering. “Yes?”

She smiled down at him, reaching up to brush his hair from his eyes. “Can I kiss you?” She repeated.

“Fuck it,” he breathed, reaching up to cup the back of her head. “God,  _ yes _ .”

She flashed him a small smile before leaning down to press her lips to his. He moaned into her mouth when she bit his lower lip. She reached up with the hand previously supporting her, her fingers curling around his shoulder. His hands wandered to the small of her back, holding her close. He pulled back when her tongue traced the seam of his lips.

“I’m sorry, did I-”

“No,” he interrupted softly, smiling up at her. “I just-”

“Want that coffee?” She asked, biting her bottom lip.

He laughed, letting his head fall back on whatever laundry they were laying on. “Coffee sounds nice,” he sighed.

“I have a gift card to Starbucks hidden somewhere in my room,” she offered. Her hand on his shoulder slid down his chest to rest at his hip.

“Is this you trying to bed me?” He teased.

“Bite me,” she huffed. She leaned down to kiss him again, pulling back when he bit her bottom lip. “Oh, you’re a troublemaker,” she teased, pinching his side. She chortled when he flinched away.

“I learned from the best,” he hummed, leaning up to peck her lips again. He ignored the light feeling in his chest when she smiled back at him. “Coffee?” He asked, biting his bottom lip as he stared up at her.

She smiled, nodding her head. “Absolutely.”


	10. "under the influence/breaking the rules"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi for the drabble list i was wondering if you could do 45 (under the influence) and/or 20 (breaking the rules)?" for anonymous

“We can't,” Cassian whispered against her lips.

“We can,” she grinned, one hand settling on his belt.

“No,” he whined, grabbing her wrist.

She chuckled, twisting their hands until she was holding  _ his _ wrist. “We can,” she promised, lightly dragging her thumb over his pulse point. “We just need to be quite.”

He was quite for a breath, licking his lips before he sighed. “But we smoked,” her reminded her, though he knew he was already physically relaxing at her touch. “It's harder to stay quiet.”

She grinned, lightly squeezing his arm before she went back to his trousers. “So?” She hummed, unfastening his belt.

He swallowed hard, letting his head fall back against the wall. “What if someone hears?”

“I don't know,” she shrugged, leaning up to kiss a line over his jaw as she unbuttoned his trousers. She sucked at the space below his ear that made his knees buckle. He let out a quiet moan, his free hand instantly reaching up to cover his mouth. “But you better be quiet or else we'll find out.”

“Jyn-”

She shushed him with a soft press of her lips to his. “Just be quiet,” she smiled, slipping a hand into his boxers, her fingers loosely wrapping around him. “You've done it for me before.”

He shivered at the feel of her warm fingers wrapped around him. “But-”

“Come on, Cass,” she hummed, slowly dragging her thumb over the tip.

He bit his bottom lip, his eyes squeezing shut. “ _ Jyn _ .”

She pulled him in for another kiss, her fingers tangled in his hair. “Be a good boy and be quite for me. Can you do that?”

He nodded, his forehead falling to her shoulder.

“Cassian.”

“I'll be-” His voice hitched at another swipe of her fingers. “I can be quite,” he stammered, hands curled into tight fists at his sides.

“Good boy,” she purred, reaching forward to grab his wrists. She pressed his palms to the wall, his hands in line with his hips. “Can you stay still for me?” She asked, grinning when he frowned.

He could and would if she asked him not to, but  _ why _ ? He only ever wanted to be touching her.

“Cass,” she chuckled, reaching up to tease his bottom lip before he even realised he'd frowned. “No pouting,” she hummed, leaning up on the tips of her toes to press her lips to his.

“I want to touch you,” he said, ignoring how whiney he sounded, even to himself. 

“Maybe later,” she hummed, peppering kisses down his neck, teasingly nipping at the column of his throat.

He tilted his head back to give her better access to whatever part of him she wanted. He groaned, uselessly attempting to dig his fingers into the wall as she continued kissing her way down his body.

“Do you want my mouth on you?” She asked, grinning up at him when he answered with a whimper. 

He nodded quickly, biting his bottom lip to keep quiet. 

She hummed, leaning forward to worry a mark into his hip. “Ask for what you want,” she hummed, looking up at him through her lashes.

“ _ Please _ ,” he begged, already trembling.

“You'll be quite for me?”

He nodded quickly, swallowing hard when she unzipped her trousers. 

She tugged his trousers down his thighs, her hands sliding to rest on his hips, her nails digging into the flesh of his ass.

He swallowed hard, biting the tip of his tongue before he felt the first drag of her tongue.

“ _ Be a good boy for me _ .”


	11. irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "irresistible" for oh-nostalgiaa on tumblr

“You’re so sensitive,” Jyn purred, trailing her nails over Cassian's bare skin. He gripped the sheets below them, his hips rolling up as she dragged her fingers up his hips, over his stomach, and finally over his chest before she made wide circles to return on a similar path. She shifted closer, making him chuckle when his ass was resting on her thighs, his legs on either side of her waist.

“You're enjoying this too much,” he breathed, staring up at her through half-lidded eyes.

She shrugged, biting her lower lip when she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his stomach, her hair tickling his skin when she pulled back. “I like seeing you like this,” she hummed, her hands settling on his hips, her thumbs tracing over a spot that never failed to make him squirm. She smiled again when he whimpered, giving a half-assed attempt at wiggling out of her grasp. “I love how responsive you are.”

“You do?” He panted, moaning when she slowly traced her fingertips along where he was painfully hard. He arched into her touch, a colourful string of curses leaving his lips when she began to slowly stroke him.

She nodded with a hum, smiling when he rolled his hips into her hand. “You're so sensitive,” she hummed, scratching her free hand down his side. “And so open, too.”

“Thank you,” he chuckled. His laughter turned to moans when the hand at his side slid up his stomach.

She licked the pad of her thumb, slowly dragging it in circles over one of his nipples.

“I don't like that,” he whined, batting her hand away. Their hands intertwined, her thumb slowly tracing the line of his palm.

“Your body said you liked it,” she countered, her hand on his cock squeezing lightly. “I'll stop if you want me to,” she promised, smirking down at him. “But do you want me to?”

He felt his cheeks heat up. “I just never expect to like it that much,” he mumbled under his breath, his free arm crossed over his chest.

She smiled, shifting over him so she was leaning on her forearms, her face hovering over his. He pulled the arm over his chest back, instead loosely wrapping it around her waist. “What else?”

“What do you mean?”

She smiled. “What else do you like that you think is strange?”

He felt his face get hotter. “I don't-”

She gave him a teasing roll of her eyes before she leaned forward to press open mouthed kisses to his neck.

He gasped, desperately clinging to her as she ground her hips into his. He took another breath as he felt himself being tamed under her hands. “I like your hands on my neck,” he whimpered.

She made a noise, leaning back from his neck to look down at his eyes. “You do?” She asked, her eyes wide and a little brighter than usual with excitement.

He ducked his head, nodding after a moment of shared silence.

She leaned down again, tilting his chin up before gently pressing her lips to his. “I love you,” she hummed, wrapping her arms around him to give him a squeeze.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. “You already have me in your bed, you don't have to say it again.”

She laughed, peppering kisses along his shoulders. “Shut up and let me be nice to you.”

“You're always nice.”

She sighed, nuzzling her face against the crook of his neck. “Just to you.”


	12. Jyn teases Cassian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spurred on by SleepyKalena on tumblr <3

Jyn had never explicitly told Cassian he couldn't touch himself- excluding a few times in their bedroom -but he usually didn't; unless she was off on some long mission or they had been apart for a little while, she made sure he was satisfied. 

But Jyn Erso loved to tease.

She'd sometimes snag his arm as she passed by him, dragging him off in the opposite direction he was walking-

_ “Where are we going?” He had asked the first time, brows pinched in confusion _

_ “You'll see,” she said, a grin pulling at the edges of her lips. _

_ He smiled, pulling his arm back to take her hand in his.  _

-He never questioned anymore, just followed her as he always did, trusting her not to lead him astray.

She'd blush and smile when he took her hand in his, always clearing her throat before she began to babble on about something on base that was driving her mad or had excited her. Her thumb tracing along the back of his hand always took him out of his thoughts, let him relax just a bit before she'd cut a corner a little too fast and press him up against a stack of crates. She'd spare a glance in either direction before reaching up to pull him into a quick but passionate kiss. She'd pull back slowly, giving him a wink before she dropped to her knees in front of him.

“Jyn, we can't-”

“This hallway is a ghost town, Cass,” she interrupted, grinning up at him. She pressed a kiss to his stomach, smirking against his skin when his muscles twitched. “If you're really that worried, keep watch for me.”

He swallowed hard, nodding his head before she tugged at his zipper and the button of his fatigues.

Jyn never rushed, she merely tugged the waistband of his boxers down an inch or two until she could tease the base of his stomach, kissing, sucking, licking, and nipping wherever she deemed fit.

He gasped, his head falling back as she palmed him through the thin fabric of his boxers. “ _ Jyn _ .”

She shushed him, dragging the tip of her tongue along the edge of his boxers. She began to slowly worry a mark into his hip, drawing a moan from his lips. “Quiet, Cassian,” she said, smirking up at him.

“It's hard,” he whined, resting his hand on her cheek. 

She bit her bottom lip, glancing down at his boxers and then back up at him. “ _ You are _ .”

“ _ Jyn _ .”

“What?” She laughed, pressing a kiss to the base of his stomach. 

“Please?”

She grinned, reaching behind him to teasingly squeeze his ass. “Please  _ what _ ?”

He bit his lip when he felt his face heat up.

“Come on,” she said, pulling him closer, an arm wrapped around the back of his thighs. “You know if you want something you have to  _ ask _ .”

He whimpered, swallowing hard when her eyes lit up at the noise. “Will you please make me come?”

She hummed in consideration, slowly kissing her way back up his stomach. She smiled when she was back at her full height, her fingers loosely gripping his fatigues. “Tonight.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“Tonight,” she said again, refastening his fatigues. “I'll make you come.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaning up on the tips of her toes to whisper in his ear. “Over and over until you’re  _ begging _ me to stop. Is that okay?”

He nodded quickly, his face flushing deep read.

“I’ll see you tonight,” she smiled, kissing his cheek again before she started off in the opposite direction she came from. “Stay out of trouble, Captain,” she called over her shoulder, giving him a wink before she disappeared down the corridor.


	13. Come home

“You're killing me,” Cassian muttered into his phone.

“It's fun,” Jyn teased, cutting herself off with a quiet gasp. “When will you be home?”

“Maybe an hour or-” He shut up when he heard her moan. He pressed his palm over where he was fighting a hard-on.

“Sooner?” She asked, somewhere between a moan and that soft voice she always managed when she was trying to be cute but couldn't stop touching herself. “Please, Cassian? _I need you_.”

Cassian sucked in a deep breath. “How close are you?” He asked, swallowing hard.

She laughed softly, the noise running straight to his cock. “Very,” she breathed, a quiet moan coming through the phone.

He bit his bottom lip, not looking up from the floor of the small storage closet he had used for his hiding space. “Come for me, mi vida,” he breathed, groaning as he palmed himself through his dress slacks.

“Are you touching yourself, Cassian?” She asked, ignoring his encouragement in favour of making him ache for relief.

Cassian flushed bright red, biting his bottom lip. “Through my pants a little,” he whispered, suddenly embarrassed.

“Cassian,” she chortled, making him blush even harder. “You want to come?”

“I'm at work, I can't-”

“Just a little bit?” She asked, her voice sweet like sugar.

“I can't,” he said despite his fingers slowly working at the buckle of his pants. His fingers slipped into his pants to wrap his hand around himself, making his breath catch.

Jyn chuckled, her voice scratchy through the phone. “But you are,” she hummed. He imagined her biting her lip after she said it, her bedroom eyes focused on him. “Make yourself come,” she ordered, her voice firm yet encouraging.

He swallowed hard, already committed despite the little voice in his head screaming at him to stop. He cursed when he slowly dragged his thumb over the head of his cock, his hips bucking into his hand. “Fuck.”

“What'd you do?” She asked, eager on the other end of the line.

“Teased myself a little,” he whispered, whining softly when he did it again.

“Does it feel good?”

Cassian nodded before he remembered she couldn't see him. “ _Yes_.”

“ _Do it again_.”

He whined in retaliation before doing as she'd instructed, covering his mouth with the hand holding his phone to muffle his groan.

“You sound so beautiful,” she moaned when he finally brought her phone back to his ear. “You need to **come home** ,” she said, gasping quietly before she spoke again. “I want you _so badly_.”

“I would have been home sooner had you not _called me_ ,” he chuckled, biting back a groan as he began to slowly stroke himself.

Jyn laughed, letting out a little noise she sometimes made when she was about to come. “ _Please_?”

Cassian bit his lip as he sped up the motion of his hand. “I'll be home as soon as I-” He gasped when he felt heat bubbling dangerously fast within him.

“Are you close?” Jyn asked, letting out a quiet moan herself.

“Yes,” Cassian nodded quickly even though she couldn't see him. “Are you?”

She whimpered into the phone, making him swallow hard. “ _Yes_.”

“Come for me,” he said quietly, smirking when he heard her finally break. He let himself fall over the edge after her, coming hard. He gasped, leaning back against a small stack of boxes, eyes shut as he caught his breath.

“Fuck,” Jyn whispered into the phone, still trying to catch her breath. “Please try to be home soon?”

Cassian nodded, looking down at his cock in his hand, still too blissed out to care about any mess. “Soon,” he said, looking around for a box of tissues.

“Good,” she said, her voice commanding. “I'm going to make you come so many times.”

Cassian shivered, both excited and terrified for what she had in store for him. “I'll be home within the hour.”

“Get a bottle on wine on your way back?” Jyn asked, yawning into the phone.

Cassian smiled, biting his bottom lip at how adorable she was. “Can you make dinner to go with it?”

“Pasta okay?” She asked, the sheets rustling in the background as she shifted.

“Anything.”

Jyn laughed into the phone. “I'll see you soon,” she promised.

“I love you,” Cassian said, wishing he was already home with her.

She hummed softly. “I know.”


	14. apology weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in celebration of 1k hits and some post I saw on tumblr.

_ I know it's late, but I cleaned your bong and left you a fresh pack. Smoke and come to bed. Wake me if you're hungry. _ _  
_ _ - _ **_The_ ** _ Bitch  <3 _

Cassian's lips twitched up in a sad half smile. He was an ass. She had directed her anger at him and yes, it was wrong, but he also hadn't been kind to her when she needed it.

They were both wrong.

Cassian sighed, picking up the lighter to burn an incense cone Jyn had put out. He leaned down to blow out the flame, pausing when he smelt the first of the smoke it produced.

_ Chocolate _ .  _ His _ favourite.

He quickly grabbed the bong off of the counter, smoking most of the bowl as he started down the hall to their room. He paused, groaning when he realised he left the incense behind. He turned on a heel to grab the small container it was in, watching smoke pour out of the little stars carved into it. He carefully nudged the door open with his hip, setting the incense down in the center of the room before he closed the door. He sat down on the edge of the bed, lightly nudging her awake.

“Cassian?” Jyn hummed, curling closer to wrap her body around him. 

He chuckled, reaching down to brush her fringe from her eyes. “Shotgun?” He asked when she slowly blinked her eyes open, glancing up at him.

Jyn nodded, pushing up to a sitting position, slowly inching forward to sit half in his lap. 

“One second,” he said. He held his lighter the opening of the bowl and torched the remainder of the pot, clearing the chamber before he turned to Jyn.

She smiled sleepily, leaning in to press her lips to his, easily inhaling as he exhaled. She kissed him hard before she pulled back, blowing smoke towards the open window. She took a deep breath before crawling closer, wrapping her arms and legs around him. “No more fighting?”

Cassian set down the bong and dropped his lighter before he wrapped her up in a tight hug. “No more fighting,” he confirmed, his voice tired even to his own ears.

“Good,” Jyn yawned, giving him another tight squeeze before pulling away to lay down.

He smiled for a moment before standing to put his things away and getting into bed next to her, her arms wrapping around him. Cassian sighed, curling up beside her, his head rested on the pillow facing her. “I'm sorry I called you a bitch.”

Inching forward, Jyn wrapped an arm around him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I was being a bitch.”

“Still,” he said, relaxing further when she slowly rubbed her hand up and down his back. His eyes slipped shut. “I love you,” he muttered, pressing his forehead to her collarbone.

Jyn chuckled, leaning in to kiss the top of his head. “I know,” she said, tracing her thumb along the back of his neck. “I'm sorry, too. I wasn't angry at you; I shouldn't have yelled.”

“We both had our moments.”

“Still,” she echoed quietly.

Cassian pulled back, wiggling up the bed until his face was level with hers. He reached up to cup her cheek, his thumb gently feathering out over the corner of her lips until she smiled. He leaned in to press a chaste kiss to her lips. “If I'm not at fault, you're not at fault.”

“Fine,” she sighed, barely hiding the fact that she didn't believe her own words.

Cassian pinched her cheek making her chuckle as she teasingly shoved him. “Stop it,” he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek, his fingers squeezing her hip.

She jumped back slightly, quickly shoving his hand away. “Stop,” she whined, making him grin.

“You're stoned,” he started, reaching out to pull her close again, his grip a vice around her.

She shifted when he teased her hips again, giggling loudly as she squirmed. “Stop,” she laughed.

“A stoned Jyn is a  _ ticklish _ Jyn,” he continued, leaning forward to drag his scruffy jaw up and down her neck, smiling when she laughed louder.

“Stop,” she said, barely coherent through her laughter.

“I won't stop until you admit it.”

“We were both at fault,” she laughed loudly, desperately trying to push him away, gasping when his fingers slipped under her shirt. “Cassian!”

He chuckled, pinching her side before his arms wrapped around her, holding her close, his fingers still.

“You're the devil,” she huffed, wrapping her arms around his neck as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Maybe so,” he hummed against her shoulder, pressing his lips to the crook of her neck. “You still love me?”

“Unfortunately,” she teased, chuckling when he started peppering kisses up and down her neck. “You annoying son of a bitch.”

“ _ Your _ annoying son of a bitch,” he corrected, smiling when she groaned.

“Hate you.”

“You love me,” Cassian gasped melodramatically, gently squeezing her hip until she slapped his hand away.

“Stop fucking trying to tickle me,” she groaned, flipping them until she was sitting on his stomach, his hands pinned over his head.

He bat his lashes innocently until she rolled her eyes and flopped down beside him. “If I didn't annoy you then I wouldn't be a good boyfriend.”

“Whatever,” Jyn hummed, curling up on her side.

Cassian crawled forward, wrapping his arms around her. “I love you,” he sang softly, leaning forward to kiss the shell of her ear.

She chuckled, snuggling back against him. “I love you, too,” she said, chuckling softly when his palm slid down to rest at the base of her stomach. “Don't get frisky with me, sicario,” she mumbled sleepily.

“Would you be entirely opposed-” His pinky slipped under the waistband of her panties. “To me touching you here?”

“No,” she said, squeaking when his fingers slid into her panties, quickly finding her clit. “ _ But that's the problem _ -”

He let out a breathy laugh, nipping at her shoulder.

“ _ Cassian _ ,” she whined, moaning when he soothed the bite mark with the flat of his tongue. “You're terrible.”

“I learn from the best,” he said, nipping at her ear. “Besides,” he continued. “ _ I'm hungry. _ ”


	15. anthropologist!Jyn (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by kotaface on tumblr
> 
> [Lucy](http://humanorigins.si.edu/evidence/human-fossils/species/australopithecus-afarensis) and [Australopithecus africanus](http://humanorigins.si.edu/evidence/human-fossils/species/australopithecus-africanus)

“We could get arrested for this,” Cassian hissed, following closely behind Jyn.

“It’s _my_ museum, Cassian,” she huffed, rolling her eyes. “No one's arresting the director and her fiance.”

“Are you sure this is okay?” He asked sceptically.

Jyn waved to a security guard as he passed, offering them a smile. She grinned, glancing over her shoulder at Cassian. “Yes, I'm sure.”

He blushed, speeding up to walk in step with her. He smiled when she took his hand, stopping right in front of the directory.

“The world- and by _the world_ I mean _this museum_ -is your oyster,” Jyn said with a coy smile, leaning into his side. “Where do you want to go first?”

Cassian let out a breath, scanning over the many exhibits listed. “Human origins?” He asked, fighting a smirk.

“That exhibit’s closed,” Jyn frowned, looking up at him with a puzzled expression.

“I know,” Cassian hummed, glancing down at her at the corner of his eye.

“You're incorrigible,” Jyn said with a laugh, tugging his hand as she walked off.

“Where are we going?”

“To learn about _Australopithecus afarensis_ and more fun fossils,” Jyn said, turning the corner as she dragged him towards the exhibit.

“But-”

“The planetarium will be much more fun for fucking,” she said, ducking under a piece of caution tape. She dropped his hand to grab the ring of keys from her jacket pocket.

Cassian's brows furrowed as he followed her under the caution tape. “Really?”

“So long as you can fake interest while I use my anthropology degree,” she teased, chuckling when he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“You know I love learning about anthropology,” Cassian said, letting go of her when she unlocked the door in front of them.

Jyn huffed, rolling her eyes as she pulled the door open. “I vividly remember having to elbow you awake at almost every lecture you've ever come with me for.”

“Fine,” Cassian sighed, reassessing his words. “I love learning about anthropology when _you_ are lecturing.”

“You just like the sound of my voice.”

He shrugged, following her over to a wide skull encased in a plexiglass box. “ _Africanus_?” He guessed, speaking slowly.

Jyn smiled softly. “ _Afarensis_ , but no,” she said. “This is _Paranthropus boisei_ . Also known as _Australopithecus boisei_ . He lived in eastern Africa during the Pleistocene period about 2.5 to 1.4 million years ago... _2.4_ million, sorry.”

“Impressive,” Cassian hummed, sitting down on the edge of an empty wooden crate.

“Thank you,” Jun said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as her cheeks heated up slightly. “I had to do a presentation on it back when I was an undergrad so it's awesome to see the real deal.”

“I'm happy for you.”

Jyn smiled, looking back at the encased skull. “This whole exhibit is kind of my baby.”

“Well then,” Cassian said, quickly glancing around the room. “Tell me about it all.”

Jyn's eyes went wide. “Really?”

He nodded, offering her a smile. “You haven't read any papers to me recently and it's different when I can actually see…” He trailed off, having completely forgotten the name she'd given it. He quirked a brow when he finally gave up, wordlessly asking for help.

“ _Boisei_ ,” she offered.

“Yes,” he nodded. He sighed, looking from the skull back to her. “Look, I'm trying and while I may never remember the difference between him and _Africanus_ -”

“ _Afarensis_ ,” Jyn corrected absentmindedly, scrunching up her nose adorably when she realised she'd interrupted him.

“Sure,” Cassian chortled, getting to his feet. He held out his hand to her, pulling her close when she took it. “My point being,” he continued. “I'm not good with _names_ , but I enjoy learning about the things you're passionate about and I want to hear about every part of this exhibit.”

“You do?” Jyn beamed excitedly.

He nodded, smiling when she pushed up on the tips of her toes, reaching up to pull his lips down to hers.

“I know it's boring,” she said, letting her heels fall again. “But I really love that you're willing to try.” She sighed, tracing her thumb over the apple of his cheek. She leaned up to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. “And I love _you_.”

“I love you, too,” Cassian chuckled, kissing her forehead. “Plus, I sometimes retain a little information.”

“Tell me what you know,” she said excitedly.

Cassian pointed to the thin fin of bone along the top of _Boisei_. “That developed for muscles used for eating to attach to, right?”

Jyn nodded enthusiastically. “What else?”

“The face isn't… _prognathic_ \- I think -because it's flat, right?”

“I can't believe you remember that,” Jyn smiled, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. “I think I was ranting about that when we first met.”

Cassian shrugged, wrapping his arms around her. “When a girl walks into you carrying a replica of a 2.4 million year old fossil, you tend to remember her.”

She laughed. “I remember that. I thought I almost broke it on you when I tripped.”

“Gurrera would've had my head.”

Her brows furrowed. “Why? I was carrying it.”

“Yes,” he laughed. “But causing physical harm to his prized student would have resulted in death via whatever weapons were constructed in the last semester of the experimental archaeology class.”

Jyn grinned, pulling him in for another kiss. “You're funny.”

“I try,” he hummed, giving her a squeeze. “Teach me more?”

“Want to learn about _Africanus_?”

His brows furrowed. “I thought it was _Afarensis_.”

“Of course now you _finally_ remember her name,” Jyn snorted, pulling him over to the next fossil. “ _Afarensis_ is Lucy. I'll introduce you two later,” she promised, smiling up at him.

Cassian chuckled, nodding his head. “Okay,” he said, following Jyn to a partial skeleton.

“This is _Africanus_ ,” she said, squeezing his hand. “How much do you want to know?”

He hummed, contemplating how much knowledge he could take being pelted with. _Fuck it._ “Tell me everything.”

Jyn's eyes went wide with pure joy. “I love you so much.”


	16. "Lie to me" (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for sleepykalena on tumblr

“Lie to me,” Cassian breathed, making her heart clench painfully in her chest.

Jyn frowned, biting her bottom lip when she felt him cuddle closer. She would kill his asshole father for making him feel this way. That freeloading, no good slimeball-

“ _ Please _ ,” he begged, interrupting her thoughts, his voice choked with tears. “Tell me he’s wrong.”

She kissed the top of his head, tightening her hold on him. “I don't need to lie, Cassian,” she said, her voice kind and gentle. She smoothed his hair back, resting her chin on the top of his head. “You are one of the kindest, most driven people I have ever met- so what your father's a fucking deadbeat- he doesn't know the first thing about you.” She felt him tense.

He sniffed. “But he said-”

“Quite frankly,” Jyn interrupted, pulling back to look at him. “I don't care  _ what _ he said, his opinions mean  _ nothing _ to me.”

Cassian nodded his head slowly.

“You are a wonderful person,” she continued, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “You are thoughtful, selfless, and probably too kind for your own good, honestly.” 

He chuckled, making her smile softly. 

“You remember the first time you met me?”

“God,” he huffed, letting his forehead fall to her collarbone as he thought back to her sophomore year and his junior year of college. “You were piss drunk and I had no idea who you belonged to.”

“That party was a low moment,” she shrugged, smiling when he chuckled. “ _ But _ ,” she continued, drawing his gaze back up to her. “You took me back to your apartment and took care of me until you knew I wouldn't choke in my sleep  _ and _ you let me have the bed while you took the couch.”

“I had to make sure you were okay and you were too drunk to unlock your phone,” Cassian said, shaking his head softly. “Anyone would have done it,” he murmured, avoiding her gaze.

“They wouldn't have,” she said softly, watching his shoulders slump. “My point is-” Jyn tucked her fingers under his chin, tipping his face up so he'd look at her again. “He doesn't know  _ you _ ,” she continued. “You aren't any of those things he said- you aren't  _ him _ -and I don't want you letting yourself think that. You do  _ so _ much, Cassian; I mean, you put yourself through grad school while working forty hours a week.”

“Yeah,” he said quietly, a soft smile on his lips. “I did.”

“You're a fucking genius, too,” she continued. “That sure as hell didn't come from him.”

Cassian ducked his head, always so bad at taking her praise.

Jyn smiled, brushing her fingers through his hair. “You're a wonderful person, Cassian, and I will only ever thank that man for one thing.”

He looked back up at her, brows furrowed adorably. “What?”

She reached up to brush his hair from his eyes, letting her hand slide down his face to cup his cheek. “He gave me  _ you _ .”


	17. "I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you." (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by thereigning-lorelai on tumblr

When Cassian slowly found his way to consciousness, the first thing he registered was someone dragging their fingers through his hair and then the smell of Jyn. He blinked the world into focus after allowing himself a few moments of peace before her voice pulled him fully into consciousness.

“Have I ever told you that the sheer amount of types of tourmaline is honestly fucking gross?” She asked, not looking up from her book, a smile on her lips.

Cassian blinked up at her, confused.

He'd been in this position before- head in her lap while she told him about what she was reading, sometimes on the couch or in one of their beds, sometimes in the backseat of Han’s car on long road trips- but this time Jyn seemed too nonchalant about it all after he'd said...well, after what he'd said before he'd stormed off like a scared child without allowing her a second to respond.

_I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you._

She looked down at him when he shifted, still dazed from sleep. She smiled when he met her gaze after rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Good morning, sleepy.”

He rested his head back on her thigh, the thin comforter separating him from her sweatpants clad legs as his eyes slipped closed. “What time is it?” He grumbled, groggy but hyper-aware of how awful his mouth tasted.

“Late,” she hummed, dog-earing the page of her book before setting it down on his nightstand. She reached out to run her nails through his hair again. “You sleep well?”

Cassian nodded, suddenly tired again. “Still sleepy,” he muttered, tilting his head to expose his neck when her fingers crept further and further downward. He blinked, suddenly very awake when he felt her nails trace the skin just above the hem of his shirt. “Jyn?”

She hummed, quirking a brow when he looked up at her.

“About what I said before-” He paused. His heart stopped in his chest when he saw her lips quirk up. His brows furrowed. “You're smiling,” he observed, his voice quiet.

She nodded. “Go back to sleep, Cass, we can talk about it later.”

“Jyn”

She shifted suddenly, slipping down the bed and under the covers as he forced himself up on an elbow, watching her. She smiled after finally getting comfortable, reaching up to tuck her fingers into the neckline of his shirt. She tugged gently, guiding his mouth to hers in a chaste but heartstopping kiss, the feel of her lips on his setting every single one of his nerves ablaze.

He blinked quickly when he pulled back, looking down at her in confusion.

She smiled, her hand moving to brush his cheek, pacifying him before he could remember how to open his mouth. “ _Sleep_ ,” she repeated. “We'll talk in the morning.”

“But,” he said, though he had no idea what he was going to say.

She pulled him in for one more kiss before guiding him to rest his head on her chest, her heartbeat loud but so soothing in his ear.

“Tomorrow,” he agreed, already falling asleep. “Tomorrow we'll talk.”

“Goodnight, Cassian,” Jyn breathed, kissing the top of his head.

“I love you,” he breathed, quickly slipping under.


	18. it’s three in the morning//what are you thinking about?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for aheartisaheavy-burden on tumblr

“If I remind you it’s three in the morning, will it mean  _ anything _ to you?” Cassian huffed, laying down next to Jyn on the floor. 

“Probably not,” she said, reaching out for his hand. She threaded her fingers through his, pulling their hands onto her chest, her elbow resting in the crook of his arm. “You can try though.”

Cassian frowned, turning onto his side. He reached up to brush the wetness from her cheeks. He kept his mouth shut as he waited for her to speak.

She sniffed, swallowing hard. “Did I ever tell you I always made sure I knew the constellations of whatever planet I was on?”

He grit his teeth.

“Mama loved the stars,” she said, taking a shaky breath. She closed her unseeing eyes. “It was one of the only things I had left of her,” she said, gasping for breath as she started crying again. “And now that's gone, too,” she sobbed, shifting to face him. She buried her face in his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her. “Cassian, it's all gone, I'm useless-” She was hyperventilating, working herself into a panic as she'd done so many times since Scarif.

Since they'd gotten the plans.

Since she'd gone  _ blind _ .

“Hey,” he breathed, slowly running his hand up and down her back. “You're  _ not _ useless,” he reassured her, gritting his teeth. He may have sounded like a broken holo, but he would never stop saying it if she needed him to. “You're just learning to survive.”

“But I  _ knew _ how to survive,” she said, her voice tight with annoyance. “I was  _ good _ at it, damnit.”

Cassian sighed. “Well, now you have me,” he said firmly. “And I'm not leaving you if I have a say in it.”

She stayed quiet, sniffing as she curled closer.

“I'm not leaving you, Jyn,” he repeated, pressing his lips to her forehead.

She nodded slowly when he pulled back, looking down at her. “All the way?” She asked, sniffing when he reached up to brush her tears away.

He smiled, kissing her forehead again. “I'm with you,” he promised, pulling her closer again. “I'm not going anywhere.” He felt his cheeks heat up when she pressed a gentle kiss to his neck.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

“Anything for you,” he said honestly.

They lay together in silence until he was gritting his teeth to ignore the pain of his back.

“Cassian?” Jyn breathed.

He hummed in acknowledgement, not trusting his voice to come out without pain.

“Your back is screaming...isn’t it?”

“I’m fine,” he lied poorly. He grit his teeth at how pained he sounded.

Jyn pressed another kiss to his neck before she slowly pulled away, helping him stand. She laughed dryly when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “We're quite the pair,” she said, helping him back to the bed. She crawled in first, tucking herself against the wall, silently ordering him to lay on his back.

“Yeah-” Cassian groaned when he sat, clumsily laying down beside her. “We are,” he said, sighing when he finally laid back against the thin mattress, his vertebrae instantly feeling relief. He pulled her closer, his arm wrapped around her side. 

“Cassian,” she said quietly, drawing his attention to her again.

“Yes?”

“What are you thinking about?” Jyn asked, her voice quiet and tired.

“The stars,” he said, letting his eyes slip shut with a sigh. “I’ll learn them for you.”


	19. “You can’t banish me. This is my bed too.” (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For aheartisaheavy-burden on tumblr

“I'll fucking end you,” Jyn muttered sleepily. “Or banish you.”

Cassian chuckled, dragging the fraying end of Jyn braid across her nose. “You can’t banish me. This is my bed too.”

She grumbled, shoving his hand back, curling closer to him. She laid her hand down on his chest, blocking her nose from his insistent teasing, but exposing her wrist and her palm. “I hate you,” she grumbled when he teased her newly uncovered skin.

“No way,” he huffed, leaning forward to kiss the crown of her head. “You _love_ me.”

“You're on thin ice,” she threatened, though he could see the shadow of a smile on her lips.

“Fine, fine,” he sighed, dropping his teasing to pull her over him.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a content hum when he pulled the covers over her waist and slowly traced his fingers along her spine. She hummed, curling closer. “What time is it?”

“Early,” he said. He reached out to trace his thumb along her brow. “Go back to sleep.”

“Why are you up?”

“Don't feel tired.”

Jyn hummed again, leaning up to kiss the underside of his jaw. “Guess I have to stay up then,” she yawned.

“Jyn-”

“No,” she interrupted, intentionally trying to make her voice cuter as she did when she was half asleep or a little intoxicated. “If you're going to be grumpy then I will, too.”

Cassian chuckled, dragging his fingers up and down her spine. He smiled when she let out a quiet moan. “Go back to sleep, Jyn.”

“But I-”

“Sleep, mi vida,” he breathed, one hand dropping to her hip to rub small circles over her lower back, something he always did to put her to sleep when she was being stubborn. He smiled when he felt her relax over him.

“I don't like leaving you alone,” she said, her voice so quiet he thought he may have imagined it.

“You're not,” he said, his voice reassuring. He gave her a gentle squeeze, smiling when she let out a content hum. “You need your rest.”

“So do you,” she said.

Cassian sighed, his fingers dancing over her side just fast enough to make her giggle quietly.

She shifted, smiling sleepily when he let his palm rest over her hip. “You're doing it again.”

Cassian's brows furrowed. “Doing what?” He asked.

She yawned, wedging her thigh between his. “You're trying to be cute.”

He chuckled. “Am not.”

“Well,” she sighed. “Then you're just naturally good at it- and _that's_ illegal.”

He huffed, squeezing her hip. “It's illegal?”

She nodded. “Don't make me call the police,” she said, her voice slurred with exhaustion.

Cassian smiled. _He was so in love._ “No police,” he teased, kissing the top of her head.

“Good boy,” she hummed, inching over so she was between his thighs, her head rested on his chest. “Feeling tired yet?”

“Yes,” he lied, watching as she took slow, steady breaths.

“Good,” she said, yawning again. “Good night, Cassi.”

He stayed quiet, watching as her breathing evened out, finally falling back asleep. “Good night, Jyn,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He sighed, slowly rubbing his hand up and down her back. He would find sleep eventually, but he was perfectly content to watch over Jyn in the meantime.


	20. In The Mood (For Something Dangerous) snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this comes from the _[In The Mood (For Something Dangerous)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13315635/chapters/30475980)_ universe

“Carry me?” Jyn asked, holding her hands out to Cassian.

He let out a sigh, but nodded, kneeling down beside her. He glanced up at Han and Leia's sleeping forms before he wedged one arm under her legs and wrapped the other around her shoulders.

She rested her head on his shoulder when he stood, her arms wrapping around his neck. “You're the best best friend ever,” she muttered, snuggling closer.

He chortled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he walked to his room. “You just like me because you can get me to do anything just by asking nicely,” he teased, carefully setting her down on his bed.

“No,” she drew out, smiling when he pulled the covers over her. “I like you for a lot of reasons...namely the stash of snacks you let me keep in here.”

Cassian laughed, closing the door before he reached under her side of the bed and pulled out a box previously used for storing printer paper that was now home to a myriad of Jyn's favourite snacks. “I'm stealing some goldfish as penance,” he said, reaching into the box.

“You're a mean man,” she huffed, reaching into the box, picking through for whatever grabbed her attention as Cassian rounded the bed and crawled under the covers next to her. He pulled out his laptop, setting it down on his stomach as he logged in and pulled up a new browser window. “ _Good Eats_ sound okay?”

Jyn scoffed. “ _Obviously_ ,” she said, turning to face him, a resealable bag of sour patch kids in hand. She set the bag down on his chest as she curled closer, resting her head on his shoulder. “What are we leaning to cook today?” She asked, moving the bag in-between them.

“Let's see,” Cassian sighed, scrolling through the available videos. “We have...crawfish, spirits, tofu, catfish, chicken and dumplings-”

“That one,” Jyn interrupted, poking his side. “That sounds _so_ good,” she said, cuddling closer.

Cassian ignored the stutter in his chest as he clicked on the video, wrapping an arm around her. “Chicken and dumplings it is,” he said, reaching into the bag of goldfish at his side.

“Put the goldfish in the middle and you can have some sour patch?” Jyn tempted, nudging his side.

He obliged, though he knew he wouldn't take any of her candies.

She hummed contently, tilting her head to kiss his cheek. “You're the best,” she said, laying her head down before she could notice Cassian's blush.

“Thank you,” he said, fighting down the heat rising in his chest. _She's your best friend,_ a voice whispered to him. _Keep it in check._

He didn't like her.

She was his best friend.

He didn't love Jyn Erso as anything beyond his best friend.

_Right?_


	21. Cassian gets punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flyingpancakes, this one's for you and your dirty dirty comment on [chapter 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13416831/chapters/30744657)

Three days of not being allowed to come wasn't _bad_ per say- Cassian had gone longer before, he wasn't an _animal_ -but when each night ended with Jyn working him up so close that he could barely breathe and then rolling over and saying goodnight-

Well, he was ready to burst.

“Why am I doing this?” She asked for the third night in a row, slowly pumping her fist, her gaze piercing his.

“Because I need to be punished,” he stammered, his breaths coming out in little pants, every part of him shaking. He gasped when she gave him a gentle squeeze, his eyes slipping shut and his mouth falling open until she reached up to brush his hair back with the hand previously supporting her head. He pried his eyes open, not even trying to hide his longing glance.

“Good boy,” she praised, leaning down to kiss his forehead. She pulled back slowly, resting her temple on her hand again as she surveyed his shaking form. “And for what reason are you being punished?” They both knew, but she liked to remind him, the little sadist she was.

“For edging you,” he said, swallowing hard when she sped up her movements. He turned his head to kiss her bicep, her skin soft and warm under his lips. “Please, Jyn, can I-”

She shook her head disapprovingly, not even acknowledging his desperate whine. “I told you begging wasn't going to get you anything,” she said, her gaze burning him. “Didn't I?” She dragged her thumb over the head of him, making him whimper. He fought to keep his hips pressed to the mattress as she'd instructed, gritting his teeth. “Cassian, answer me,” she ordered.

“Yes,” he gasped. “No begging, I'm sorry, I won't-”

She leaned in to kiss him, smiling against his lips when he moaned. “Do you want to come?” She asked, her face hovering above his, barely any space between them. Her breath fanned out over his lips, heat radiating off of her.

“ _Yes_ ,” he said quietly, practically able to taste her breath.

“How badly do you want to come?” She asked, smirking down at him.

He swallowed hard, her echoing of his own words making his mouth go dry. _He was in more trouble than he thought._ “Please,” he begged. “Jyn, I-”

Jyn smirked, leaning in to kiss him fiercely, her mouth unrelenting over his as her hand sped up. She quickly worked him up, nearly pushing him over the edge when she let go, pulling back entirely before his brain could catch up. “Maybe you'll be more eloquent tomorrow,” she sighed, pressing a kiss to his cheek before rolling over and pulling the covers up to her shoulders, leaving him panting while he stared up at the ceiling.

He let out a quiet whimper when he looked down at his cock, hard with no sign of relief as he knew better than to touch without permission or ask her to keep going. He bit his bottom lip to hold back a frustrated groan, deciding instead to pull the covers up and pour over every piece of boring technical babble he could think up regarding his x-wing. He'd barely finished reigning himself in when Jyn rolled over, her leg moving over his hips her face pressed to the crook of his neck.

She kissed his pulse point, snuggling closer. “Try to sleep,” she yawned, one hand slowly sliding over his chest to cup his side. “It's late.”

He nodded, not trusting his own voice. He felt her kiss his neck again, squeezing his eyes shut when she teased his skin with the tip of her tongue.

She may have been a master at torturing him, but kriff him if he didn't love her more for it.


	22. cassian gets all the aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13416831/chapters/30753987)

_Over and over until you're begging me to stop_ had meant three orgasms, but Jyn hadn't stopped there.

“Please,” Cassian gasped.

After she had tied him down and made him come, she'd taken to edging him, bringing him right up to the brink of pleasure before removing her hands and smiling down at him. “But you said no more,” she frowned, not slowing her circling of her palm over the head of his cock, the pleasure so overwhelming it felt almost _painful_.

He writhed, whimpering as he desperately tried to squirm away from her hands. “ _Please_ ,” he stammered, gasping when she pulled her hands back, instead tracing her thumb back and forth over the underside of his head. He bit his bottom lip hard, trying to hold back any noise.

“You have to pick, Cassian,” she said. “I'm not going back and forth all night.” A pause. “ _Actually_ , that'd be-”

He almost shouted when she returned to her palming. “No,” Cassian said, breathing hard. “No, I can't-” He panted, straining his way from her hands. “I can't do it,” he chuckled weakly when she stopped.

“Okay,” she said, letting her hands fall to his hips. Laughing as he let his head fall back, she slowly kissed a trail up his body from his hips, his stomach, his chest-

He let out a quiet moan when she slowly kissed up the column of his neck.

“You're so beautiful like this,” she breathed, leaning up to kiss the underside of his jaw. “Open and vulnerable for me,” she said, pausing for a breath. “Only for me?”

Cassian chortled, pressing his cheek to her temple. “Only for you,” he said, letting out a sigh when he felt her reach up to undo the ropes binding his wrists.

“How are you feeling?” Jyn asked, bringing one of his hands to her mouth, pressing gentle kisses to his reddened skin.

Cassian laced his fingers through hers when she reached out for his other hand. “Good,” he said, letting out a large sigh. “Exhausted, but I feel good.”

She smiled, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. “I'm glad,” she said, peppering more kisses over his cheek.

He chortled, weakly shoving her mouth away. “Stop,” he whined, poking her bare stomach.

She laughed, seizing his hand. “Don't make me tie you down again,” she threatened teasingly.

Cassian stuck his tongue out at her before smiling when she rolled her eyes. He watched as she turned to untie his legs. “Hey, Jyn?” He swallowed, averting her gaze when she looked up at him and hummed in acknowledgement. “Actually, never mind.”

Her brows furrowed as she tugged the last of the rope away from his ankles. She turned, shifting to lay down beside him. “Cassian?”

He sighed, looking at the blanket she was tugging over them. “I just wanted to say thank you,” he said quietly. He turned on his side to face away from her. “It was dumb, I'm sorry.”

He tensed when he felt her fingers on his back. “Don't say that,” she said, leaning forward to kiss his shoulder blades. “It's not stupid-” She kissed her way up his spine. “You were amazing for me,” she praised, wrapping an arm around him, pulling him close as she kissed his neck. “You're always so good for me, Cass.”

He blushed, burying his face in the pillow. “Thank you,” he said.

“You're welcome,” she said, leaning up to kiss the shell of his ear. “Now, get some sleep, soft boy,” she said, giggling when he tensed as she spidered her fingers out over his stomach.

“ _Jyn_ ,” Cassian grumbled despite relaxing when she hugged him tighter, taking his hand in hers.

She chortled. “I love you, you ticklish goon.”

He smiled, squeezing his hand. “So you say,” he said, letting his eyes slip shut as he finally began to slip under. “I love you, too, Jyn.”


	23. "I vaguely remember a drunken mid sex pinky promise to not let it get weird" (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepykalena on tumblr is an enabler

Cassian Andor had been blackout drunk a total of four times in his life, three of those occasions were at the hands of Jyn Erso.

Before he could fully register consciousness he could feel the pounding in his head. He groaned when he felt the bed dip down beside him and the covers shift.

“Cass,” Jyn said, her voice soft in his ears. She nudged his shoulder, making him groan. He heard her laugh softly. “I made Bloody Mary's,” she tempted, knowing he'd do just about anything for her magical hangover cure. She traced her fingertips along his spine.

“Give me a minute,” he muttered, reaching up to scrub a hand over his face.

“It's on the nightstand,” she said, leaning back against the headboard, her fingers still trailing over his bare skin.

He groaned, burying his face in his pillow. “That feels nice,” he breathed, getting lost in her gentle touches. His eyes popped open when he felt her lips on his shoulder blade. _Jyn shouldn't do that- she was his best friend- she had never touched him like that._ He sat up quickly, nearly elbowing her in his haste to be upright. He took in his surroundings, eyes widening slightly when he realised he was in _her_ bed, completely _naked_. “What the fuck?” He mumbled under his breath.

Jyn scoffed. “Good morning to you, too, sunshine,” she said, taking a sip of her drink.

He froze when he saw she was wearing one of his shirts- _the one he was wearing the night before._ “What...happened last night?” He asked slowly.

Jyn hummed as he settled back against the headboard next to her, hanging him a drink just at the pounding in his head came back with a vengeance. “I vaguely remember a drunken mid sex pinky promise to not let... _things_ get weird,” she said, taking a sip of her drink. She looked over at him, her lips pursed. “What do you want to do about this?”

“What do you mean?” He asked, his brows furrowed. "Do about what?"

She shrugged a shoulder. “Us,” she said quietly. “This is our moment.” She looked up at him through her lashes. “Crossroads,” she said, resting her drink on the comforter, her hands holding it still. “Left or right?”

_Left or right._

_Friends or more._

_Pretend it didn't happen or relish in it._

Cassian sighed, taking a few large sips of his drink before he took her glass from her fingers and set them both down on the nightstand closest to him. “What do you want?” He asked, quirking a brow.

She shrugged, looking down at her lap.

“Hey,” Cassian said, reaching out to tuck his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. “What do you want, Jyn?”

She blinked, biting her lip as she searched his face. A smile slowly found its way to her lips when her gaze dropped to his mouth. She gazed up at his eyes again. “I'd like to kiss you,” she said shyly.

_God, she was beautiful._

“You can,” he said quietly. He smiled, reaching up to cup her cheek. “If you want.”

She leaned in faster than he expected, knocking him off balance as her lips crashed into his. He laughed, about to pull back when she tangled her fingers in his hair. She tugged lightly, making him moan. “Want to try again?” She asked.

He chuckled. “Try what?”

She leaned back with a grin, pulling herself into his lap. She ducked down, her lips just brushing the shell of his ear. “Sex,” she breathed, sending a shiver running down his spine.

His eyes followed, mouth agape as she leaned back.

“If you want,” she echoed teasingly, staring him down.

“I very much would like that,” he laughed, pulling her in for another kiss.

He mentally thanked his drunk self for the pinky promise.

_Nothing about this felt weird._


	24. “I’m too sober for this” // “I’m not buying ikea furniture again”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for kotaface on tumblr <3

Jyn groaned, scrolling through the furniture website's stock on her laptop. “I’m too sober for this,” she said, resting her chin on Cassian's belly. “It's all way too expensive and it doesn't even look  _ decent _ .”

“We’re not that tight on money,” he said sleepily, reaching down to tangle his fingers in her hair. “I'll tell you one thing though; I’m not buying IKEA furniture again.”

“It wasn't that bad,” Jyn scoffed, lifting her head to look at him over her laptop screen. His eyes were still closed, content with the warmth of her laptop against his bare chest and her body wedged between his legs. “And it was cheap,” she pointed out, shrugging a shoulder.

Cassian sighed, quirking a brow when he finally opened his eyes. “We almost broke up over the bookshelf,” he said.

Jyn rolled her eyes. “It wasn't  _ that _ bad.”

“You threatened me with a  _ spatula _ ,” he laughed, smiling at her sleepily. 

Jyn shrugged, closing her laptop and setting it on the nightstand closest to her before focusing back on him. “Sometimes you need a good spanking,” she said, biting back a smirk. She slowly kissed her way up his stomach, lazily trailing her lips over his chest until she reached the dip of his throat. He scoffed, ready to counter until her teeth grazed his skin, drawing a gasp from her lips. “And don't try saying you don't like it,” she teased, laving her tongue over a mark she'd made earlier that day. She nibbled at the space along the column of his throat before leaning closer. “I felt you enjoying yourself.”

“Stop teasing,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut.

Jyn laughed when he wrapped an arm around her. “Tired?” She asked, kissing his cheek. He nodded, smiling when she pulled the blankets up over both of their shoulders. “We can go to bed now, if you want.”

“Didn't you want to watch a movie?” He asked, barely holding back a yawn. 

“Yeah,” she said, nodding as she settled her head on his chest. “But if you're tired-”

“I can stay up,” he said, his voice giving away that he  _ really _ couldn't.

Jyn rolled her eyes, pressing a featherlight kiss to the dip of his shoulder. “Sleep, Cass.”

He attempted a frown, though he couldn't help but chortle when she leaned in to pepper kisses along his chin, his jaw, and all over his cheeks. “Why are you like this?” He said, weakly attempting to push her away. He opened his eyes when he felt her fingers slide along his sides. “ _ Do not _ ,” he said, eyes wide. 

Jyn laughed, leaning in to kiss him again. “You're fun to tease,” she said, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

“I hate you,” he whined, his hands settling on her hips.

She snorted. “That's a bold faced  _ lie _ if I ever heard one.”

“Fuck you.”

She smiled, leaning in to kiss his lips. “Maybe tomorrow,” she said with a content little hum.

Cassian smiled back, pressing a gentle kiss to get brow. “ _ Definitely _ tomorrow,” he yawned. She tucked her head under his chin, snuggling that much closer. “What if we get the new bed frame we've been talking about?” Cassian asked suddenly.

“We have to save,” Jyn yawned, shaking her head.

“I think we could do it,” Cassian muttered back sleepily. “We'll just need to wait a little bit before we start furnishing the rest of the house.”

“I'm okay with the room the way it is,” she said, reaching up to tug at the worn wood of their headboard. “I mean, it’s a little…”

“ _ Janky _ ?” Cassian offered, making her laugh.

“Yeah,” Jyn hummed, scanning over the mismatched set of objects in their room. “It's janky, but it's us,” she said. “We could start in the living room.”

“The living room?”

“You don't want a nice couch to watch your novellas on?”

“That was  _ one time _ and I had a 103° fever, I'm surprised I didn't end up watch Disney.”

“One time,” she said. “ _ That I know of _ .”

He let out a heavy sigh. “They’re well done.”

“I knew you watched them regularly!”

“They're  _ good _ ,” he argued. “Plus, you’re the one trying to learn Spanish, I don't know why you  _ wouldn't _ want to watch them.”

“They're so over the top,” she said.

He was quiet for a moment. “Do  _ you _ watch them, Jyn?”

She shrugged a shoulder. “Occasionally,” she hummed, smiling when he chortled.

“Fine then,” he said. “A new couch it is.”

“Not from IKEA,” Jyn interjected.

“God,  _ please _ , not from IKEA,” Cassian said, nodding in agreement. He shifted, bringing the covers up to the top of her cheekbones. “We should paint first,” he yawned.

“Good point,” Jyn said, biting back her own yawn. “What colour?”

Cassian hummed as he thought. “That’s a good question.”

“What about green?” She asked. “Or blue?”

“Wasn’t the bedroom going to be green?”

“Maybe,” Jyn said, yawning again. “I can’t remember what colour we agreed on.”

“We could take care of it tomorrow?” He asked.

“Tomorrow sounds like a good idea,” she said, nodding her head. She craned her neck to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “Let’s let future us deal with that.”

Cassian chuckled, giving her a squeeze. “I wholeheartedly agree.”


	25. "Don't you dare say you love me" (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for oh-nostalgiaa on tumblr; buffy!au
> 
> sorry this is so short

_ “Don’t you dare say you love me,” Jyn practically growled, trying to pull her arm back from his grip. _

_ “Why not?” He asked, his hold on her wrist not faulting. “Because then it's real? Because then we have to address this...whatever it is that's been going on between us?” _

_ “Cassian, I can't,” she said, shaking her head as tears pricked at her eyes. “I'll lose you.” _

_ He reached up to cup her cheek, his expression softening instantly. “Who says you'll lose me?” He asked, his voice soft and kind. _

_ “I'm The Slayer,” she laughed weakly, looking down at their feet. “Everyone I love gets ripped away from me because of this fucking title and I-” She paused when she heard her voice crack. She shook her head, forcing herself to meet his gaze. “I can't,” she said quietly. _

_ He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. “You won't,” he promised, giving her a soft smile. “I love you, Jyn Erso, and I'm not going anywhere.” _

* * *

But then they'd slept together and he'd lost his soul and  _ she had to kill him _ .

God, her life was so fucking Shakespearean.

And to make it all so much worse, his soul had been restored by some awful timing on Churit’s part. So she hadn't killed the demon, she had killed  _ him _ . Sweet, kind,  _ loving _ Cassian who had been there for her when she couldn't bare to look at herself after she'd done things so horrific she felt like she couldn't breathe, when she needed someone to hold her while she cried, when she just  _ needed _ .

She looked down at the ring sitting on the floor in front of her.  _ All that was left of him. _ She dropped the sword in her hand, letting it fall to the ground with a loud clatter. A sob finally fell from her lips, opening the floodgates as tears slid down her cheeks. She covered her mouth, attempting to hold back any sounds she was making.

She'd  _ killed _ Cassian.

She'd killed her supporting and loving Cassian.

“I'm so sorry,” she whispered, barely able to choke out the words.

She wept.


	26. I think we did well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little late baby bit for Valentine's Day.

Cassian sighed, sitting down beside Jyn on the first step of the small stage their table was it. She immediately leaned into his side, her eyes slipping shut. He laughed, wrapping an arm around her, his hand slowly rubbing up and down her arm. He pressed a featherlight kiss to the crown of her head.

“I think we did well,” Jyn yawned, snuggling closer. 

He chuckled, holding her tighter. He watched as the cleaning staff made quick work of the reception hall. “You do?” He asked, just noticing how tired he sounded to his own ears.

She hummed, moving the bulk of her dress aside to lay her calf over his shin. “Yeah,” she sighed happily. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, looking up at him. “We made it through the whole night without any bloodshed and I think Leia and Han finally hooked up.”

“Oh, thank god,” Cassian muttered, making her laugh. He paused for a moment, wetting his lips before a grin bloomed on his face. “How long do you think they'll try to keep it a secret?” He asked.

Jyn chuckled again. “I don't know, but if Solo thinks he can hide anything from me I'll kill him.”

“After the honeymoon,” Cassian said, leaning in to place a chaste kiss to her lips. 

She smiled, leaning up to kiss him once more. “After the honeymoon,” she echoed.

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead as they looked back out into the reception hall. “We should probably leave soon,” he said, letting out a sigh.

Jyn hummed with a nod, but made no efforts to move. “Can we just sit here for a little longer?” She asked, flexing her ankles. He knew her feet were killing her- her shoes even  _ looked _ uncomfortable.

He bit back a smile. “Actually-” He waved over one of the wait staff with a smile. 

“Yes, Mr. Erso?”

Cassian ignored the butterflies in his chest at his new name. “I hate to be an ass,” he finally said, pointing behind them to the corner of the now nearly empty gifts table. “But can you grab me the green bag at the end over there? I don't think either of us will have the willpower to stand for a few minutes still.” He laughed.

The man nodded with a smile, walking the short distance to retrieve the small gift bag.

Cassian fished a few dollars from his suit pocket and handed them to the man when he brought the bag over. “Thank you.”

The man nodded before walking off to continue his work.

“Cass?” Jyn's brows furrowed.

Cassian handed her the bag with a smile. “Open it.”

“Did you seriously-”

He leaned in to kiss her again, smiling when she relaxed against him. “Open the damn bag,” he said, his voice quiet and light.

“Okay, okay,” she said reluctantly. He watched her tear through the soft blue tissue paper before she pulled out a pair of slippers. She let out a laugh, quickly leaning in to kiss him. When she pulled back he noticed her misty eyes.

He frowned, reaching up to cup her cheek. “What's wrong? Did I-” 

She shook her head, sniffing as she beamed at him. “Nothing's wrong, I'm just really really happy we finally got here.” She gave him a soft smile.

He swallowed, leaning in to kiss her forehead. “I love you, too.” He pulled away from her, moving to kneel down at her feet. He held out a hand for the slippers, carefully slipping one of her heels off with the other hand. “May I?”

She chuckled, handing them off to him. “What a wonderful Cinderella moment,” she said, letting out a quiet yawn as she stretched her arms up over her head.

He smiled, slipping one and then the other fuzzy slipper onto her feet. “Glad I could be of service,” he said, bowing at the waist.

She smiled, letting him pull her to her feet. She let out a soft groan as she wiggled her toes. “Oh my god,” she said. “I'm so glad I have you.”

He smiled, squeezing her hand. “Come on,” he says, tugging her towards their small table.

They both said a quick thank you to the staff as they grabbed the last of their things before starting off towards the lobby.

“Colombia’s beautiful this time of year,” he said in reference to their chosen honeymoon destination. He squeezed her hand.

She leaned into his side, her head on his shoulder. “Even if it's not,” she said with a shrug, smiling up at him. “I'm just glad I have you.”

He scoffed. “Stop it,” he said, rolling his eyes teasingly. “If you're not careful you'll make me blush.”

“It's the plan,” she said, reaching up to tug him down for one more kiss. She stayed quiet until they made it to the front door. “Hey, Cass?”

He hummed, digging through his pockets for his keys, his hand never straying from hers.

She slowed to a stop, making him turn to her, brows furrowed. She let go of his hand to reach up and cup his face.

He smiled, letting her pull him in for another kiss, this one tender and gentle and her way of saying  _ I'm happy I have you _ . He rested his forehead against hers when he pulled back, unwilling to break the silence between them.

“I love you, Cassian Erso,” she breathed, giggling softly when he blushed and ducked his head to her shoulder.

“I love you, too, Jyn Erso.”


	27. “Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.” (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for tincantelephone (or cats-and-metersticks on tumblr)

“Hey,” Cassian said softly, leaning down to kiss the crown of Jyn's head. He smiled when she curled closer, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “Jyn,” he laughed, nudging her again. “Tessa and Scott are about to go on.”

Jyn nodded sleepily, taking a deep breath before leaning away from his chest to stretch her arms over her head. She rested her head on his shoulder again, letting out a soft hum when his arm around her waist pulled her closer. “How long was I asleep?” She asked, smiling when he squeezed her knee, not moving his hand from her legs draped over his lap. 

“Half an hour maybe,” he said with a hum. He grabbed the beer he'd taken from her right as she was about to fall asleep from the side table next to the couch and handed it to her.

“Did I miss a lot?” She asked, looking up at him with sad eyes as she took the room temperature beer from him. She made a face when she took a sip, but didn't put the bottle down.

“Just a few routines,” he said, leaning down to brush his lips over her temple. “But your favourites are up next,” he said, letting go of her knees to reach up to boop her nose. “Watch the television, you complete nerd.”

“Hey,” Jyn whined, making Cassian chuckle. “Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy,” she said, leaning up to press a kiss to the underside of his chin.

“My mistake,” he said, bowing his head. “We both know your being a  _ massive nerd _ is one of my favourite qualities about you.” He smiled when he felt Jyn lean up to kiss his cheek, tilting his head at the last minute to capture her lips with his own.

She easily melted into the kiss, smiling against his lips. “Cheater,” she breathed when they pulled away from one another.

“Perhaps,” he said, leaning in once again. He gasped when she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. “Only for you,” he said, about to lean in to kiss her again when they both froze. “I don't like the connotations behind that,” he admitted, smiling when she let out a little laugh.

“You’re an idiot,” Jyn teased, snuggling closer with a hum, a smile on her lips.

Cassian wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her closer. “But you love me,” he said, leaning in to kiss her temple.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I do,” she said, letting a sigh out through her nose as two figure skaters entered the ring. Her hand rested over his as the music started, their fingers interlocking. “Thanks for watching this with me.”

“I enjoy it,” he said with a small smile. “Plus, isn't it my job to try to get into things you like?”

She faked a small gasp, her eyes never leaving the television. “ _ Dirty _ ,” she teased.

Cassian laughed, squeezing her hand. “You are insufferable.”

She shrugged a shoulder. “I'd say we both are,” she said.

He hummed, pulling her closer. “I think that's fair.”


	28. “It’s too early for this. Go back to bed, sweetheart.” (T)

“Cass,” Jyn whined, letting her forehead rest on the top of his head.

“It’s too early for this,” Han sighed, making a shooing motion at Jyn for interrupting his and Cassian’s game. “Go to bed, sweetheart.”

Jyn’s head snapped up and she glared at Han. She opened her mouth to speak, but paused when she felt Cassian’s fingers wrap around her wrist, slowly dragging his thumb over her pulse point. She sighed, letting her shoulders fall. “Seeing as Cassian and I haven’t been on the same planet for longer than a literal meeting for the past two months, I suggest you bite your tongue, Solo,” Jyn snapped, getting her threat out all in one breath. “I’d like my boyfriend back please.”

Han sighed, rolling his eyes before he nodded. “Fine,” he said, getting to his feet. “But only if I get a hug because  _ maybe _ I missed you,” he said, looking over her head.

Jyn smiled, letting go of Cassian’s hand to round the table. She held her arms out, genspring for him to step closer. “We’ve been apart for one week and you get me for every other mission, Han,” she teased.

“You’re still the only person who understands my rebellious ways,” he teased.

“We are literally on a rebel base,” Cassian huffed, putting his cards facedown on the table.

She rolled her eyes despite her smile, giving Han one final squeeze before pulling away. “You get me next mission, don’t get needy,” she said to Han, pointing an accusatory finger at him. She smiled when Han rolled his eyes before sitting back down and nodding at the man opposite him. Jyn turned on a heel, taking a step forward before she drummed her fingers against Cassian’s shoulder. She smiled when he looked at her again, a frown on his lips. “Come on, handsome, let’s take a walk,” she said, reaching up to brush the back of her fingers along his cheek.

Cassian nodded, sliding out of the booth he was sitting in. He nodded to Han before picking up Jyn’s bag and throwing it over his shoulder as they started towards the exit of The Falcon.

“Can I say it?” Jyn asked when they finally found the exit. Leaning into his side as Cassian wrapped his arm around her, she let her head fall onto his shoulder before her eyes slipped shut. 

“I always say no, but feel free to try,” he said, leading her down to stable ground.

Jyn smiled. “Cassian,” she said firmly. “I’d like to carry my own bag.”

“No.”

Jyn sighed, letting out a groan. “Why not?” She whined.

“Because you just got off a mission and I’d bet you haven’t slept in at least two days,” Cassian answered as if he had his reasons memorised. 

(Probably did.)

“Fine,” she said, letting out a yawn. “Wake me when we get to your room,” she teased,” opening one eye just to see him chuckle.

“Does this mean I don’t get to properly welcome you home?”

“I’d be sad if you didn’t,” she said, leaning up to kiss his neck.

“Jyn,” he whisper-scolded. “Wait until we get back,” he said.

“But I missed you,” she whined, wrapping her arm around his waist when she noticed the empty hallway they turned down. 

He smiled, giving her shoulders a squeeze. “I missed you, too, but I know how to keep my hands  _ and _ my lips away from places they shouldn’t be.”

She huffed. “You’re no fun.”

“I am a lot of fun,” Cassian said with a scoff. 

“So much fun,” she agreed. Jyn smiled, nuzzling closer. “I love you,” she said without preamble.

Cassian slowed, pulling her into a one armed hug. “Why are you being so sappy?”

Jyn shrugged, taking in a deep breath, the smell of him instantly relaxing her. “I just really missed you.”

Cassian smiled, leaning in to kiss her forehead. “I missed you, too,” he said, pulling back slowly. He reached up to brush her fringe out of her eyes. “Come on,” he said, cocking his head in the direction they were originally walking. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Jyn yawned, nodding her head. “I won't protest.”

He pulled her back into his side as they walked off. He let out a sigh before asking her his usual post-mission question; “How were the stars this time?”

“Amazing,” Jyn hummed.

“You’ll tell me all about them?”

“At breakfast,” she promised.

“At breakfast,” he echoed.


	29. undercover (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little special something for warqueenfuriosa <3

She didn't like when their missions required she wear a dress. She _liked_ dresses- really, she did -but they just got in the way on missions. There was no movement to them or they were bulky and always in the way. A large part of her also didn't like wearing something so _expensive_ when she knew she would most likely end up ruining it.

“You look lovely,” Cassian said, interrupting her thoughts as he fell into step beside her.

She scoffed, giving him her famous side eye. “You're not allowed to lie to me,” she said, letting him take her hand. Her shoulders relaxed when he squeezed her fingers. She let out a breath, looking up at him through her lashes.

“You do,” he promised, pulling their joined hands up so he could press a kiss to each of the tips of her fingers as they walked.

She leaned into his side, smiling when he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her. His fingers squeezed her hip, drawing a small squeak from her. “Thank you,” she said, a light blush rising on her cheeks.

He hummed, either not noticing or (more than likely) ignoring her embarrassment at the noise she’d made while he leaned down to kiss the crown of her head. “You're welcome.”

She sighed when they reached the end of the crosswalk, a set of double doors in front of them. They slowed to a stop and she pursed her lips, always annoyed with having to entertain the _imps_. She preferred blunt force and threatening for information while Cassian insisted that, more often than not, infiltration worked inherently better.

She’d never tell him he was right, but still-

“Ready?” He asked, squeezing her hand reassuringly. He glanced down at her, an almost encouraging look on his face.

Jyn bit her bottom lip as she nodded slowly, glancing down at the silky red fabric wrapped around her. She looked back up at him after a moment. “Yeah,” she said, reaching for the door handle. “But next planet we go to, _you're_ wearing the dress,” she insisted, making him smile, a hint of red high on his cheeks.

He almost opened his mouth to speak, but paused when she began tugging the door open, deciding to instead square his shoulders. Cassian turned when she tugged his sleeve, looking away from the gala just through the open door.

Jyn stepped in front of him and her free hand found his. She gave him a small smile. “Kiss?” She asked, pushing up on the tips of her toes, a gesture she knew he found downright adorable.

(Because he _did_.)

He grinned, nodding his head before leaned down to press his lips to hers. “Always,” he hummed with a smile on his lips, his eyes closed as he rested his forehead against hers.

She smiled, leaning up to press another chaste kiss to his lips before they walked into the grand ballroom. “Dance with me darling,” she requested, her voice instantly switching to the cover of an imperial officer’s prim and proper, but _very_ drunk wife. She smiled at him, dragging him close behind her.

He gave her a tight smile when she stopped and turned to face him, but she could still see the love in his eyes. “Yes, my love,” he said, pulling her close, a genuine softness in his voice.

And they danced- only for one short song, but it was enough to calm her nerves and make her feel at ease.


	30. please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can I get uhhhhhhh Jyn destroying cassian with a strap on..with a side of teasing?
> 
> vaguely inspired by a tumblr post

“Please,” Cassian begged, pressing his face into his pillow, his knuckles white as he gripped the sheets tightly.

Jyn chuckled, raking her nails down his back. “Such a good boy,” she said, leaning forward to kiss the space between his shoulder blades. She shifted again, her fingers digging into the meat of his ass as she pistoned her hips into his. “You're shaking.”

He nodded his head, biting his bottom lip hard. “Jyn,” her gasped when she rolled her hips against his. “Please.”

“Please what?” She teased.

He whined, swallowing hard. “Please, may I come?”

“You want to come?” She asked, gasping with fake shock-

 _Always so teasing, his Jyn_.

“ _Please_ ,” he stammered, pushing his ass further into the air with shaking legs.

“Do you think you deserve it?” She asked.

He nodded desperately, keening when she leaned down, her body flush with his. “I've been good,” he bit out.

She hummed, making him cry out when she snapped her hips against his. “You're so shaky today,” she pointed out again, kissing his shoulder as she chuckled.

He took another shaky breath. “Feels-” He gasped when she reached under him to brush her fingers along the length of his cock. “Good,” he finally forced out.

She hummed, tracing her tongue along the shell of his ear before she somehow managed to coerce him into pressing half of his face into the pillow, the other half exposing how flushed and sweaty he was to her. He opened one eye just long enough to see her grin. She leaned in to kiss his cheek, her lips so soft against his skin. “Such a good boy,” she purred.

“Jyn, please-”

She kissed the corner of his mouth, silencing him. “But I like teasing you,” she said, her free hand reaching up to tangle her fingers with his.

He whimpered, gripping her hand tightly when her fingers wrapped around his cock. He let out a shuttered breath when she slowly stroked her hand up and down. “ _Jyn_ -”

She kissed the space just below his ear, smiling against his skin. She leaned up so her lips brushed his ear. “Come for me, Cassian,” she breathed, leaning down to nip at his neck.

He finally let go with a struggled cry, coming hard on the sheets, his nerves ablaze. “ _Jyn-_ ” He collapsed, breathing hard as she slowed her hand and her hips, peppering kisses along his shoulders, neck, and face.

“Such a good boy,” she breathed, slowly pulling out of him. She smiled against his skin when he whimpered at the motion. She kissed his shoulder again, about to move when he reached up to grab her hip. She chuckled, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “I need to take this off,” she said, peppering featherlight kisses to his skin.

“Just-” He paused, taking a deep breath. “Hold me for a little,” he said, swallowing hard. He couldn't hide his blush. It was no secret he liked the feeling of her body settled over him, but he still felt the slightest bit embarrassed at _asking_ her to stay.

She leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Okay,” she hummed, wrapping her arms around him, holding him tightly. “Whatever you want, Cassi.”

He smiled, blushing deeper when she leaned in to pepper kisses over his cheek. “Thank you,” he breathed.


	31. “If you walk out that door, don’t ever come back.” (T)

A voice from the door behind him startled him.

“I never meant it,” Jyn said, her voice quiet and almost timid.

Cassian paused flipping through his papers, slowly correcting his posture.

“ _ If you walk out that door, don’t ever come back _ ,” she said, repeating her words to him, the regret evident in her voice. “I’ve never regretted anything more.”

He didn't turn to face her-  _ couldn't _ make himself. “Jyn, what do you want?” He asked, swallowing hard.

She stayed quiet, tapping her fingers along what sounded like his desk before she finally let out a sigh. “I wanted to talk.”

“Three years after you said that and three weeks after a drunken kiss,” he huffed, shutting his book a little more firmly than usual. He turned, biting the inside of his cheek when she met his gaze. “Isn’t that a little  _ late _ ?”

“Look,” she sighed, glancing down at the hardwood of his desk. “I've wanted to talk the second after you stepped over the threshold, but I was afraid.”

He blinked, unsure of what to say back.

“I was a coward,” she admitted, her voice low, quiet. She let her gaze fall to the floor. 

“Why did you say it?” He asked softly. 

She shrugged a shoulder, letting out a sigh when she met his gaze again. “I felt cornered,” she admitted quietly. “I wanted to hurt you before you hurt me and...I knew it was wrong, but I still said it,” she said. 

“And you think what? You’ll just waltz in here and tell me all this and I'd just fall into your arms and everything would be alright?” He grit his teeth when he felt tears pricking at his eyes, looking down at the ugly carpet they stood on. He swallowed hard. “We need to talk about this and all our issues and miscommunication and- and trust has to be rebuilt on both sides-” He let out a shaky breath, meeting her gaze again, his heart aching in his chest. “But can we skip it for now and can you just be kissing me?”

Jyn's eyes lit up as she nodded, quickly pushing off his desk and running into him. She rushed into him, smiled when he let out a breath. Reaching up to cup his face, she pulled his mouth down to hers, unable to stop smiling against his lips as his arms wrapped around her. Her fingers dug into his collar as she pulled him closer, the space between them almost nonexistent.

They only pulled back for air, their foreheads pressed together. “I missed you, Cassian,” she said, licking her lips when she finally took a shaky breath. She smiled softly. “God,  _ so much _ . I don't ever want to get like that again-” She shook her head, her eyes slipping shut again. “We can't- I can’t lose you again, I-”

He pulled back just to press a kiss to her forehead to calm her screaming thoughts. When he slowly pulled away from her, he tipped her chin up so she'd look at him again. “We won't,” he said, leaning down to kiss her again, this time a soft brush of his lips against hers. “Being apart from you killed me,” he admitted, shaking his head. “I can't do it again.”

She smiled, pulling him closer. “I’m sorry for giving you an ultimatum.”

“I'm sorry for leaving.”

“Do you still love me?”

He gave her a small smile. “I never stopped.”

She kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't do it, but here's my dumping ground for tumblr prompts.
> 
> I'm selling out- I have a [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/literatiruinedme)


End file.
